


Different Seas

by crazykotyara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, sketch - freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: Реджинальд никогда не видел моря.





	Different Seas

Реджинальд никогда не видел моря.

Он родился и вырос в сердце континента, под сенью скребущих небо каменных блоков. Иногда с мутного небосвода стекала вода, но и она испарялась с асфальта слишком быстро.  
Жизнь в мегаполисах - сухая и безводная. Реки и искусственные водоемы наполнены не водой, а какой-то маслянистой жидкостью - прикоснись, и неделю не сможешь отделаться от гадливого ощущения. Заключенная в оковы набережных и каменных насыпей, вода перестает быть водой, ведь то, что делает воду водой - это не ее химический состав. Это свобода.

По ночам Реджинальду снилось, что он капитан пиратского судна, рассекающего воды североевропейских морей. Свирепый ветер бил ему в лицо, развевая полотна парусов и полы его выцветшего на солнце камзола. Соль вздымающихся волн мешалась с солью проливающейся крови, оседая на его губах. Реджинальд щурился, высматривая через увеличительные стекла подзорной трубы добычу на горизонте.

Но на горизонте был только повисший смог заводов, растопыривших свои черные пальцы-трубы.

Реджинальд ел на завтрак пресную овсянку и запивал ее горьким густым кофе. Проходился тряпкой по окнам, соскабливая осевшую за ночь на стекле сажу, опустошал переполненное бумагой, картофельными очистками и мелким сором ведро в мусоропровод и, натянув через голову колючий свитер, спускался на улицу по заплеванным лестничным площадкам.

Реджинальд шел в парк, вдыхая вязкий городской воздух, и перочинным ножом с час вырезал из обломанных веток маленькие деревянные лодочки, чтобы затем пустить свой отстроенный флот плескаться в луже мазута у входа на парковку. После этого он шел на работу, к смиренно ожидающим его кипам деловых документов.

Перед работой Реджинальд заходил в цветочный магазин и брал пару васильков, чтобы поставить их в стакан на рабочем столе. Расплачиваясь за них на кассе, он тонул в глазах цвета морской волны напротив.


End file.
